Love Me Hot, Hate Me Not
by 2Board2care
Summary: A seemingly boring girl from America falls into a strange new world. As she slowly changes life gets harder and harder, but when she meets the man in her dreams will he give her the answers she seeks or will she be doomed? youxsesshomaru


A seemingly boring girl from America makes a move to Japan. After having strange dreams she meets a man who looks similar to the man in her dreams, but before she can ask him some questions she falls into a strange new world. Now she must find out not only who the man is but who she is? As she slowly changes life gets harder and harder, but when she meets the man of her dreams will he give her the answers she seeks or will she be doomed?

--

Dream: He was standing on a hill overlooking a waterfall with a small pond at the bottom surrounded by the forest. He was standing there looking at the sunset his back turned to me. Some of the color was reflected in his silver hair giving it a golden glow. I couldn't see his face but I could hear his words "come back to me-" Beep, Beep, Beep! : End Dream.

Beep, Beep, Beep- "Shut up" Beep, Beep, Beep- "I'm awake already so, SHUT UP" Beep, Beep, Beep- "uh." I turned off the alarm as I crawled out of bed. "Uh it's too early to get out of bed. It's only 5:00 in the morning." "Amora, Amanda get up or we'll be late for the plane!" yelled my kind caring mother (sarcasm) "I am up!" I yelled back. "sigh I'm going to miss this place."

_Guess what we're moving again but this time is different 1 we have lived here for over a year, 2 we're moving out of the country-to Japan! Sounds like fun…__**NOT!**__ And 3 tomorrow a bunch of filthy guys are picking up the rest of our belongings, nice._

Getting up quickly I hurried take a shower and brush my long brown hair. I'm what some people would call mousey with brown hair and brown eyes I blend into the background. People don't notice me and I like it that way, hopefully that won't change once we reach Japan. Eating a small breakfast on paper plates, we quickly left for the airport.

The ride was long but with the help of my ever so faithful _i_Pod everyone made it safely to the airport, thou it was a close one. I set off the metal detectors and they had to body search me, then we almost missed the plane- I _accidentally_ got lost-. The flight attendants all now hate me-all I asked was "How could you smile all the time like that, it's kind of creepy." –but I had an aisle seat so it worked out. After the flight I almost died trying to get my luggage from the luggage retriever place and we got into a cab.

"Wow it's so small." I commented as we walked up to the house.

"No dear, it's large compared to the other houses we looked at. Besides it's next to a cute little shrine." Said mom as she unlocked to door to the house and point off some where at the same time. "You won't be able to see it well from here but you can see it well from the second floor. Come along." She said leading the way into the interior of the house.

"At least I get my own room- for I had been sharing a room with my little sister- and who cares about some stupid shrine." Walking around the house I came across my room but before I could go inside I heard a voice calling my name tempting me to follow it. Slowly I turned toward the voice. The voice was one I never heard before but was not totally unfamiliar to me. Walking down the hall the voice whispers to me, tempting me, and tormenting me. Telling me stories that cause visions to flow through my mind of another life until…I run into a wall.

"Honey, you alright?" my mom asked from the bottom of the stairs

"Yes, I'm fine mom." I called back while rubbing my head. Looking out the window I see a girl in a school uniform and a boy in a red kimono and dog ears who looked a lot like the man from my dream.

Running down the stairs all I could think about was the man with the silver hair, the faceless man. "I'll be back soon mom!" I yelled as an after thought as I ran out the door but only got a muffled response in return. Dashing across the yard I called out to them but they didn't hear. Running faster I tried to catch up to them but they went in that stupid shrine. Running you called out again as I reached the shrine, the fools left the door open. Running in the shrine I saw their surprised looks as they turned around but before they could say anything I tripped and crashed into the boy. The force from the crash sent us both backward into the well. As I fell, images were filling my head, but the images were not mine and most of them were with the still faceless man. And thru the visions I could see a purple light.

"Do you know her?" 'Male'

"No. How did she pass thru the well?" 'Female, but where are they? Everything's black. Help, help! I can't move, can't speak. What's happening? Someone, anyone help me, help m--'

3rd person POV:

"Inuyasha, what did you do to her?" yelled Kagome

"I--" started Inuyasha but Kagome interrupted him

"Let's get her to Kaede's hut so she can be healed." Being in the feudal era Kaede's hut was the closest place the mystery girl could be healed. Inuyasha picked her up and looked at her

"Do you know her?" he asked Kagome. Her reply was no the two of them never met. So how could she pass thru the well? Inuyasha could only shrug his shoulders at the question, so no help from that corner. The girls breathing suddenly became labored and she broke out in a cold sweat.

"Hurry Inuyasha, run." Kagome could only watch as Inuyasha became a speck in the distance, hoping the girl would be ok.


End file.
